Only when it isn't important
by Alaisabel
Summary: Takes place just after the Shrieking Shack incident. Remus is angry with Sirius for telling Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow. Sirius is being unpredictable and gives Remus quite a shock. Contains swearing (the poor boy could've killed another student what do you expect?) Oh yeah; this is a Wolfstar fix so of course it contains slash. One-shot.


Remus was sitting in Dumbledore's study. His palms were sweaty and he felt slightly ill.

"Care for a Shebet Lemon?" Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he pushed the bowl across the enormous desk.

"No, thank you, Sir," Remus faintly quaked. His bad conscience was twisting his insides in knots. He could've harmed another student. He could've _killed _another student. He could've forced his own ill faith upon another person.

"No need to be nervous, Remus. I hope you are aware that we all know you didn't play any part in yesterday's occurrences. I have personally talked to Mr. Snape who has promised to keep what he saw a secret. Mr. Black will, of course, get detention."

Remus couldn't get himself to look at Dumbledore, but directed instead his gaze downwards. If anything had happened it would've been his fault, no matter what Dumbledore said it would've proven that the others were right; that werewolves are too dangerous to have around on a school. Remus was just waiting for the day Dumbledore would realise and expel him.

"That'll be it, unless you have something you'd like to talk to me about,"

"No, Sir," Remus stuttered and hastily retreated.

xXxXxXx

When Remus returned to the Dorm the only other person in the room was the one person Remus wanted to avoid. Sirius was lying on his bed with the hands tucked behind his head. His long black hair fanned out, seeming impossibly dark against the white pillow. Sirius immediately looked up.

"Hey Moony," He lazily smiled and that was all it took for Remus to explode.

"You absolute prick!" Remus yelled and in three strides he stood as a threatening cloud above Sirius' head. He hoisted Sirius up by the collar.

"Oi, let go, Remus," he said, obviously confused of this very uncharacteristic behaviour.

"How can you act like that? Like everything's just fine?" Remus spat into Sirius' face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"You told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, that's what's wrong," Remus raged, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Relax, it was just Snivellus. If he didn't always stick his nose into everyone's business –"

"That's no excuse! He. Could. Have. Been. Killed." Remus growled.

"It was just a prank for fuck's sake, why are you taking it so –" Sirius was effectively cut off by Remus punching him in the face.

Remus let go of Sirius' collar and staggered a couple of feet backwards, "Oh, I didn't mean to…" He started and stared at Sirius' split lip. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I'm sorry," Remus sobbed and covered his face in the hands.

Sirius rose to his feet and walked towards Remus who kept backing away "Jesus, Remus, calm down, will you? Is it because it's that time of the month or –" With a low growl Remus launched himself at Sirius who fell over and landed on the floor with Remus on top of him. Remus felt a sharp jab of pain as his teeth by accident sunk into his lower lip, but ignored it and placed himself on Sirius' stomach.

"Perhaps it is! Perhaps it's because I'm such a freak! I almost killed him, Sirius! I could have killed him! Because of a fucking joke!" every line was punctuated with a punch to Sirius' chest, "Because you're so fucking immature!"

In one gliding move Sirius pushed Remus down from his stomach, turned him on the back, placed himself on Remus' chest and pinned his wrists above his head with one long-fingered hand using the other hand to wipe off the blood of his split lip.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked.

"Let go of me!" Remus snapped and wriggled to get free of Sirius' firm grip.

"Not until I trust you to don't try to punch me again," Sirius replied with an almost audible roll with the eyes.

"Well, then we'll be here all day," Remus sneered, "'Cause when you let go of me I'm going to break that aristocratic nose of yours."

"I'm not in a hurry," Sirius nonchalantly stated.

Remus was breathing heavily "I had to _lie _to Dumbledore, Sirius. He trusts me, he let me into this school, knowing what I am, trusting that I wouldn't be a danger. And first I drag you three into it; making you become illegal animagi even though it's dangerous. Then I run around in _a transformed state_, jeopardizing loads of people's lives and now _this_." Remus could feel that he was becoming even more hysterical.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and reached into the pocket of his shirt, extracting a packet of cigarettes. He calmly used his teeth to get one out of the packet and placed it between his lips before tossing the package away.

"Sirius!" Remus said, a shrill edge to his voice, "You are _not _smoking while sitting on top of me."

Sirius shrugged and threw the cigarette away. He ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "I don't know what you're think of us, Remus. You haven't forced us to become animagi or anything else for that matter. All those things _we _decided, of own free will, because we're your friends and it would be lovely if you could acknowledge that you stubborn prick," Remus opened his mouth as if to say something, but Sirius interrupted him before he even started "Shut up, let me speak. I'm sorry about the Snape-thing, you're right, that was stupid, I didn't really think."

"You're _sorry_? You didn't really _think_? I almost killed someone because _you didn't think_?" Remus thundered.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" Sirius roared with such a force that would've made Remus jump if he hadn't been trapped underneath Sirius, "What's done is done! I can't change it, Remus, I'm sorry, but I can't. You might be traumatised forever and all that, but _nothing happened_. Can't you just accept my apology and move on for the love of…"

"No, I can't, it might mean nothing to you, you insensible prat but –"

Suddenly Sirius' warm lips were on his, aggressive and with a faint metallic taste of blood, almost bruising his lips. Remus' mind went completely blank from the shock and he froze completely. A wet tongue slipped into his mouth not caring about the distress and shock it caused. Remus should be fighting Sirius off and yell something that included _What the fuck? _and _What the bloody hell is wrong with you? _Instead he found himself experimentally touching Sirius' tongue with his own. The grip on Remus' wrists loosened and he quickly moved his hands to Sirius' hair. To drag his head away, Remus told himself, but somehow his fingers got entangled in Sirius' _oh God, soft _hair instead.

A hand gently touched Remus' neck and some of the force of the kiss melted away. Remus moved his hands down to Sirius' chest. The tongue which had moments earlier been ravishing Remus' mouth turned gentle and then withdrew, leaving Remus to mourn the loss of the hot mouth.

Sirius sat up, still straddling Remus' chest and the hand still resting on Remus' neck. Remus' hands were clenched around the thin fabric of Sirius' shirt, trying to drag him downwards.

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about breaking my nose?" Sirius snickered.

"Does that mean you're going to tell me where that sudden interest in me came from?" Remus responded breathlessly.

"_Sudden _interest? Quite the dense one aren't you? Even denser than poor old Snivellus," Sirius quirked a grin at him before noticing Remus' quizzical look, "You really have no idea, have you? Guess the slimy git stuck to his word, then."

"No ide about what?" Remus inquired.

"The prat was blackmailing me. Don't laugh. As I said; he's cleverer than he look. Apparently he'd "noticed the longing looks you're sending at your filthy little half-blood friend" and that was his price, if I didn't want him to tell the entire school, that included you, I had to tell him how to get past the Whomping Willow. Don't give me that look."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gryffindor-to-the-bone, I thought you were all about courage and stuff," Remus giggled, he ought to be mad, he really did, but he just couldn't with confident Sirius sending nervous glances at him.

Sirius mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what?" Remus asked enjoying the way Sirius was turning pink.

"Courage, not rashness," Remus tried very hard not to laugh, "I'm not rash when it's something important," Sirius added sounding outraged, "I didn't expect you to like me back," Sirius gnarled his lip.

"Usually that doesn't stop you," Remus noted.

"That's only when it's not important," Sirius explained, "You're important, I didn't want to loose you as a friend just because I'm unable to control my dick."

Remus didn't bother with an answer, instead he tugged at Sirius' shirt and brought their lips together once more.

* * *

A/N: I haven't uploaded anything in about 1/2 a year. I'm so sorry.

I wish I could just blame it on the fact that I've been really, really busy, but that's not the main reason the main reason is that my writing-self-seteem has been basically non-existing so every time I started writing something I went all: "This is shit" and deleted the entire thing... Yup... I'm pathetic. Sorry about that. Anyway some time ago I received a review nothing really special just one line of "I like your story, please write more" and I thought; why not? So here you are. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review it means so much to me.


End file.
